


[Podfic] I trust the sanity of my vessel

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from karanguni:Dick looks back, but mostly what he does is leap forwards.Duration 0:12:16
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] I trust the sanity of my vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I trust the sanity of my vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97083) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



> Please see the text work for original author's notes.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/uyu6s4ldfuukwue/i%20trust%20the%20sanity.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic (click for full-size)

Music used is Coming Down performed by Anaïs Mitchell ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/cmwtQXRRiWg)) 

Now with bonus content!   
Cover version of Coming Down by Anaïs Mitchell, performed by frecklebombfic ([Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/frecklebombfic/coming-down-anais-mitchell-cover))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] I trust the sanity of my vessel - with music

Duration: 0:13:04 (incl. 2 min To The Harbormaster by Frank O'Hara, and music)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r5dm4nke3ge4o1f/%5BDCU%5D%20i%20trust%20the%20sanity%20of%20my%20vessel_music.mp3?dl=0) | 6.17 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/I+trust+the+sanity+of+my+vessel/%5BDCU%5D+i+trust+the+sanity+of+my+vessel_music.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xkz4hvqlpyw5hkh/%255BDCU%255D_i_trust_the_sanity_of_my_vessel_music.m4b/file) | 6.22 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

| 

### [Podfic] I trust the sanity of my vessel - no music

Duration: 0:12:16 (incl. 1 min To The Harbormaster by Frank O'Hara)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k8pzjmsmz8uvf4b/%5BDCU%5D%20i%20trust%20the%20sanity%20of%20my%20vessel.mp3?dl=0) | 5.85 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/I+trust+the+sanity+of+my+vessel/%5BDCU%5D+i+trust+the+sanity+of+my+vessel.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7drbrdidh90v3ce/%255BDCU%255D_i_trust_the_sanity_of_my_vessel.m4b/file) | 5.85 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to karanguni for granting permission to podfic their beautiful fic! It was more than worth the wait ❤️
> 
> \- - -
> 
> This was the second batfam fic I ever podficced! I recorded it as a personal project back in June, when it didn't seem like permission would be forthcoming, so the recording is a little rougher around the edges than some of my other podfic. I've been regularly listening to this at bedtimes ever since I made it, because this story totally enchanted me from when I first read it - it's so full of atmosphere and character for its brief word count, and so full of those good good dick grayson feelings. I'm just delighted to be able to share it! 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I often say that I make podfic for myself, but your comments are the most wonderful bonus!! If you feel like sharing where/when you were when you listened, you will make me the happiest! If you feel like sharing any feelings that this podfic made you feel, then you will be my favourite person ❤️


End file.
